


Mixed Reviews

by longleggedgit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung and Seunghyun decide to watch Daesung's drama together. Seunghyun has opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Reviews

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty much just me channeling my own feelings about _What's Up_ through TOP, but with more sexual tension. Thank you to reallycorking for looking it over! ♥ 
> 
> **Warning:** SPOILERS for _What's Up!_

"We should watch your drama," Seunghyun says over dinner one night, his mouth full of noodles. Daesung blinks at him until he's done chewing his own mouthful, swallows, and grins.

"Really?" he says.

Seunghyun knits his eyebrows together in that perplexed way Daesung really likes. "Why wouldn't we? You all watched _IRIS._ I don't know why we haven't watched yours yet."

Daesung lowers his eyes to his bowl, recalling guiltily how he kept falling asleep when he tried to watch _IRIS._ Seunghyun's parts were really good, though. "I guess it's just all been a little hectic since I finished _What's Up_ ," he says softly.

They both fall quiet, and Daesung immediately feels awkward—this sort of thing is what's been hardest about coming back, the necessary dancing around the accident all the time, nobody ever knowing what to say. Daesung had been hoping that staying and doing activities in Japan might distract him and everyone else for a while, but it looks like it's going to take more than just a change of scenery.

Seunghyun clears his throat and takes a drink of water. "Okay," he says decisively, slapping his palms flat on the table and standing up. "Tonight. Let's start. What's everyone else's schedule?"

"I think Jiyong and Youngbae are late tonight," Daesung says, struggling not to burst with his smile. It's sweet when Seunghyun gets so earnest about making him feel better. "I don't know about Seungri—"

"'Date night,'" Seunghyun reads off the schedule on the wall. He snorts and adds, "Guess that means he's at a maid cafe again."

Daesung giggles appreciatively. 

"Just the two of us, then—" Seunghyun trails off and Daesung holds his breath, hoping he's not about to suggest they wait. He loves movie nights with just the two of them, maybe more than he should admit, so he's relieved when Seunghyun turns to him with a mischievous tilt to his eyebrow. "You know what that means."

"Popcorn!" Daesung cheers. He leaps up from the table and high fives Seunghyun on his way to the pantry. Truthfully, Seunghyun gets a lot more excited about secret diet-breaking than Daesung does, but Daesung will never point that out for fear of spoiling it.

Once Daesung has successfully not burned the popcorn, they settle down on the couch together, legs folded under a blanket and the bowl between them.

"We have two hours to eat this and completely dispose of the evidence before Leader gets home," Daesung says, shaking the bowl at Seunghyun gravely.

"Acknowledged," Seunghyun says. They snicker at their own dumb joke through the opening credits, only pausing long enough for Seunghyun to catcall and jostle Daesung by the shoulders when his name flashes across the screen.

"Why aren't you listed first, anyway?" Seunghyun demands. "I turned down this role so you could have it. I expect you to be headlining."

Daesung elbows him and laughs. "You know I'm not the main character!" 

"Should've been."

Daesung laughs again and shushes him, but secretly he's buzzing, warm and happy. Seunghyun falls obediently quiet—even seems fairly enthralled as the first episode progresses—but the buzzing doesn't go away.

By episode three, Seunghyun is so thoroughly engrossed in the show, and Daesung is so thoroughly engrossed in observing Seunghyun, that they forget to dispose of the popcorn bowl. It earns them hell when Jiyong comes home, although luckily he seems to be in a more indulgent mood than usual.

"You're doing extra crunches for that tomorrow," is all he says, jabbing a finger first at Seunghyun, then Daesung. Just before disappearing down the hall, he adds, "And don't stay up too late!" 

They make it about fifteen seconds before Seunghyun turns to Daesung and smirks. "One more?" 

Daesung nods.

It must be close to two, judging by how late it feels, when Daesung wakes up to Seunghyun shaking him, the familiar ending credits of another episode echoing in the background. 

"Time to go to bed, Hades," Seunghyun says. Daesung reluctantly untangles himself from Seunghyun's side, blinking against the light of the TV. If Seunghyun notices the drool stain on his t-shirt, he thankfully doesn't say.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Daesung yawns. "Did you watch the whole thing?"

Seunghyun, Daesung can see even in the blue glow, looks suddenly embarrassed. "Two more, actually," he says.

"Two? What time is it?" Daesung spots the digital clock on the DVD player—its hazy blue numbers read 2:55—and yelps. "Hyung! We need to go to bed!"

They gather up their dishes and throw the blanket back over the couch as quickly as they can, pausing before parting ways to their rooms. 

"Thanks for watching with me," Daesung says. "Do you like it so far?"

"It's good," Seunghyun says, but Daesung thinks something sounds off about his voice. Before he can ask for elaboration, Seunghyun reaches forward to pat down a part of Daesung's bangs that's sticking up. "Go to bed, Daesung."

Daesung nods and shuffles away. The last thing Seunghyun says, before they're entirely out of earshot, is, "Wanna watch more tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Daesung calls. When he falls into bed at last, he's still sort of buzzing.

 

It's not until they're watching episode nine together that Seunghyun finally says something critical about _What's Up_ , but it spills out of him in a way that seems almost involuntary, like it's been building.

"He's not very nice to you," Seunghyun blurts. It's dark and they're up too late on a work night again, but Seunghyun had been insistent.

Daesung shifts his gaze from the screen to Seunghyun's face. "Who? Jaehun?"

Seunghyun furrows his brow, eyes still fixed forward, and nods. "I don't get why he has to be such a jerk all the time. You're never mean to him."

"Dosung," Daesung says, causing Seunghyun to finally look away from the TV.

"Huh?"

"Dosung," Daesung repeats, amused. "The character. Not me."

"That's what I mean," Seunghyun says, but he flushes a little.

 

On Sunday morning, Daesung is blearily fixing himself breakfast when Seunghyun comes up behind him and says, "Who's gonna get the girl? You or the other guy?"

Daesung struggles, to his credit, for only a few seconds to piece together what Seunghyun is talking about. "Wh—you mean Dosung and Jaehun?"

"Right." Seunghyun waves a hand like that's exactly what he said.

"Hyung! I'm not going to spoil it for you!" Daesung shakes his head and sticks a piece of toast in his mouth, even though it's hard to chew around his grin.

But Seunghyun sounds entirely serious when he says, "It had better be you."

"Hyuuuung." Daesung knocks their shoulders together and says, still chewing, "This is really getting to you! It's just a drama."

Instead of lightening the mood, Daesung's words seem to have the opposite effect; Seunghyun scowls more deeply. "What's that guy like in real life, anyway? Is he still a jerk?"

"Joohwan? No, he's really nice." Daesung smiles fondly in memory of filming; it was a welcome break from his idol activities, which he loves but can sometimes still get a little monotonous. 

"What about the girl?"

Seunghyun's face is unreadable, but Daesung thinks he gets it now. "Oh," he says. "Did you want me to introduce you, Hyung? Jiwon's really fun, but I think Jooeun might be more your type—"

"That's not what I was asking!" Seunghyun protests, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Then what—" Daesung starts, but Seunghyun interrupts him.

"Let's go watch some more," he says.

Daesung swallows and picks up his cup of coffee. "Now?" 

"Do you have plans?" 

It's a rare full day off, but all Daesung really had on the agenda was a shower. "No." 

"Okay then." 

He follows Seunghyun's stiff march into the living room, feeling oddly like they're in a processional, but Daesung is secretly pleased, if a little confused. He hasn't seen Seunghyun get this passionate about something in a while, and he doesn't think he's ever seen him get this passionate about something as silly as a drama. 

"Have you had breakfast?" Daesung asks after Seunghyun starts the episode. "Here, you need  
to keep up your energy if we're going to have a marathon." 

He stuffs the rest of his second piece of toast—there's only two bites out of it—into Seunghyun's mouth without waiting for a response. It's fun watching Seunghyun fight to eat and not choke with laughter; it's fun to have an excuse to watch Seunghyun's face anytime.

"Thanks," Seunghyun says, smiling sideways at Daesung. His smile falters a little when their eye contact lingers too long, and Daesung wonders if he was a little too obvious in his watching.

"I forget what even happens in this episode," Daesung says quickly, yawning and resting his head on Seunghyun's shoulder to ease the tension. 

"Hopefully this is the one where you get the girl." Seunghyun's voice is a quiet hum near Daesung's ear, and as always, it makes Daesung laugh.

Dosung doesn't get the girl in that episode, or the next. Seunghyun keeps going, queueing up episode after episode with barely enough pause for a bathroom break in between, and as they continue watching Daesung feels more and more uncomfortable. Seunghyun obviously hates it. He isn't even trying to hide it, really, with the amount of glaring and scoffing he gets in per episode. It's not that Daesung minds— _IRIS_ wasn't exactly his cup of tea either—but what he can't figure out is why  
Seunghyun keeps insisting they watch more.

"Hyung," Daesung says gently, after they've finally paused long enough to grab some late lunch (maybe more like dinner) before starting episode 18. "You know, we don't _have_ to finish it. My feelings won't be hurt."

Seunghyun just stares at him like he's crazy. "What? We're almost done! I wanna see what happens." 

"If you're sure. . . ." Daesung trails off. 

"Sit down," Seunghyun orders, even as he takes his spot on the sofa and presses play. Daesung was considering changing into something he hadn't slept in the night before at some point today, but Seunghyun's side looks awfully inviting right now. He squeezes in next to him and curls up close.

"We're going to get hell for doing nothing but sit on the couch and eat all day," Daesung says with a faint smile. Jiyong, Youngbae, and Seungri have all already greeted them in passing and gone out for the afternoon, but he can only imagine the reaction when they come back to find him and Seunghyun still in the exact same spot hours later.

Seunghyun just hisses at him to be quiet. "Don't wanna miss anything," he says, and maybe he's joking, but it makes Daesung smile more broadly and snuggle in closer anyway.

In retrospect, Daesung falling asleep might just be a drama thing that has nothing to do with content or quality. He wakes up sometime during the ending credits to another _What's Up_ episode and groans as he rubs his eyes, trying to figure out what time it is. Somehow the sun has gone down, which means he's probably been out for a while.

"What did I miss? What episode are we on?" Daesung asks, tilting his head to peek at Seunghyun's face. He dozed off with a pretty tight grip on Seunghyun's arm and his head heavy on Seunghyun's shoulder, which is probably a little stiff by now. He doesn't feel too bad, though, since Seunghyun obviously didn't try very hard to move.

"It's done," Seunghyun says, completely stoic, still facing forward.

Daesung sits up. "What?" He glances at the TV to see, sure enough, the clip show accompanying the ending credits of the final episode. "I'm sorry," laughs. "I can't believe I slept so long. Did you—Hyung?" 

It's only after pulling away that Daesung notices the twisted, angry expression on Seunghyun's face, and it's honestly a little scary. "What's wrong?" Daesung asks, hesitant.

"What's wrong with the people who made this stupid drama?" Seunghyun explodes, gesturing angrily at the TV.

He might not mind if Seunghyun doesn't love his drama, but this seems a bit much, and completely out of character. Daesung frowns and crosses his arms in front of his chest, trying to hide how much the words sting. "What do you mean?"

"Where were you the whole time they were rehearsing the musical?" Seunghyun demands. This isn't what Daesung was expecting; he relaxes his arms and tilts his head. "How come you were the only one not practicing with all your friends? What happens with your mom? How come that horrible girl has to blackmail you in order for you to become Hades again?"

Daesung can't hide his disbelief now. He's gaping at Seunghyun openly, and based on the coloring in his cheeks Seunghyun seems to realize he's being ridiculous but can't stop. 

"None of the other characters were half as interesting as you were—or half as talented—but they were the total focus by the end! You hardly got any screen time at all! The main guy was a jerk, but everybody loved him and he—you—" Seunghyun's rant dies out a little when Daesung has to cover his mouth to hold in his snickering, but he still finishes lamely, "You should've gotten the girl."

"Hyung," Daesung manages, but he doesn't get any further than that before breaking down into hysterical laughter. When he finally calms down a little and wipes the tears from his eyes, he can see Seunghyun is thoroughly humiliated; his face is close to purple and he's scowling at his lap.

"Hyung," Daesung says again, crawling forward because he can't help it, only stopping when he's practically on top of Seunghyun. He loops his arms around Seunghyun's neck in a loose hug, not unaware of the fact that Seunghyun looks positively terrified when they both fall back against the armrest. "It's not me, remember? It's just a character I played in a drama. None of that stuff actually happened _to_ me."

He rests his chin on Seunghyun's chest, and Seunghyun swallows audibly, staring at Daesung with wide eyes. For some reason this is all making Daesung's heart beat like crazy. He wets his lips before continuing, "But I like when you get all defensive of me."

And then, because he's completely crazy, Daesung kisses Seunghyun right on the mouth. 

It's nothing like a passionate, drama-romance kiss; just a little peck on the lips, really, before Daesung realizes what he's done and jerks back, scared of himself, stunned at his own audacity. But the damage is done, and Seunghyun looks like he's about to pass out or run away or throw up, or all three at the same time if it were possible.

"Sorry," Daesung says quickly, pressing a hand flat on Seunghyun's chest so he can get enough leverage to pull back, to make an escape. "Sorry, I don't know—"

Seunghyun doesn't let him finish. With an exhaled breath that sounds like it's been trapped inside for forever, he slides a hand up the back of Daesung's neck, pulls him down, and kisses him hard.

This time it's a lot like a drama-romance kiss.

Daesung lets his arms stay trapped between them, more focused on his mouth right now anyway, the way Seunghyun coaxes it open and for a moment they just breathe like that, in and out in the same rhythm. Then Seunghyun's other hand slides down to the small of Daesung's back, gripping like he's terrified Daesung will slip away, and just to prove he never would Daesung licks at Seunghyun's teeth. After that it's a whirlwind. They're sucking at each other's lips, biting, making out like horny kids in a movie theater, and Seunghyun's hands are everywhere: on Daesung's collarbone, his jaw, tangled in his hair. When Daesung finally frees one of his hands and presses fingers to Seunghyun's Adam's apple, Seunghyun moans; when Seunghyun responds by grabbing Daesung's ass, Daesung gasps. 

"Hyung," Daesung says at length, struggling with the effort to keep his voice from wavering as he opens his eyes. He meets Seunghyun's gaze and immediately wishes he hadn't—Seunghyun's lips are swollen and slick and his eyes are burning, like he's ready to eat Daesung alive. Daesung swallows before trying again. "How long have you—" He finds it too embarrassing to finish the question, but guesses Seunghyun can figure out what he was getting at, anyway.

"Jesus, Daesung," Seunghyun says, eyes softening. "Forever."

That, Daesung thinks, is quite enough talking for now. His cheeks flare hot and he kisses Seunghyun again, quick but thorough, before actually breaking away and retreating far enough that Seunghyun can't reach his mouth anymore. Seunghyun grunts his disapproval.

"We can't do this here," Daesung says, grinning because he can't help it. He's probably not going to stop grinning again until the day he dies.

"I don't give a shit if the others watch," Seunghyun says, but it's only a few seconds before the universe calls his bluff. They hear the sound of the door unlocking and mutually jerk upright and apart, Daesung fixing his bangs, Seunghyun straightening his shirt.

"Wh—you two are _still_ watching TV?" Jiyong says shrilly, dropping his shopping bags on the floor so he can better plant his hands on his hips. Youngbae and Seungri enter close behind him, both wearing nervous expressions, like they wouldn't change places with Seunghyun and Daesung for anything. 

"We just finished my drama," Daesung explains, because one glance at Seunghyun confirms he's way too flustered to talk just yet.

Jiyong lifts an eyebrow, as if to say _You call that an excuse?_ but doesn't immediately jump down Daesung's throat. "Well?"

Everyone's quiet for a few seconds. Seunghyun finally breaks the silence with a hasty "Well what?" 

He couldn't be more obvious if he tried.

"Well, how was it?" Jiyong clarifies, rolling his eyes.

Daesung and Seunghyun make eye contact for the briefest of moments, and if Daesung isn't mistaken, Seunghyun's mouth quirks in the barest hint of a smirk.

"I fell asleep," Daesung admits, at the same time Seunghyun says, "The payoff at the end made it worth it." 

They stare at each other and Daesung thinks his heart is probably going to break from happiness. He tries not to beam too hard when Seunghyun brushes his knee under the blanket.

"Good," Jiyong says. "Now you're done, and Daesung doesn't have to feel bad about falling asleep in _IRIS._ " He picks up his bags and starts toward his room, calling over his shoulder, "But you're going to have hell to pay making up for it this week!"

Youngbae and Seungri follow in Jiyong's example and slip away to their rooms, offering Daesung and Seunghyun sympathetic glances as they pass, but Daesung barely takes notice. He's too busy trying to keep his stomach from jumping out his throat right there in front of everybody. Once he and Seunghyun are alone again, Daesung starts to busy himself cleaning up the carnage from their marathon, bending over to kiss Seunghyun quick on the lips as he fluffs a pillow, because he can't help it.

Seunghyun accepts the kiss gladly, but when Daesung steps away, he's frowning. "Wait. You fell asleep in _IRIS_?"

Crap.

"This is your blanket, isn't it, Hyung?" Daesung says, a little too loud. "Should we take it back to your room?"

"That's not—" Seunghyun begins, but he stops at Daesung's weighted look. "Oh. Okay, yeah." 

It's one of his favorite things about Seunghyun, Daesung reflects, as they hurry down the hall toward his bedroom. He's easily distracted.


End file.
